


second verse same as the first

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural, Wicked Girls (album) - Seanan McGuire, Wicked Girls - Seanan McGuire (Song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New verses to <a href="http://seananmcguire.com/songbook.php?id=238">Seanan McGuire's "Wicked Girls"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second verse same as the first

Ruby was a witch and she thought that her power could save her  
And it did as she asked, but its price was that hell would enslave her  
She was the most loyal and she was the best  
The only one who could make Sam pass his test  
She was saving herself and her people—he did not understand  
And she loved him, she won, but at last she did die at his hand

Anna was an angel and she commanded a squadron of others  
But she lost the trust of her soldiers, her sisters and brothers  
She hadn't the faintest idea what she'd done  
When she tried to die, all she could do was run  
And when she was captured and broke out, she did what they'd said  
Her other choice was to watch all her charges fall dead

Dorothy, Alice, and Wendy, and Jane,  
Ruby and Anna, we're calling your names...


End file.
